real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Jamelske
John Thomas Jamelske (born May 9, 1935), also known as the Syracuse Dungeon Master, is an American serial rapist-kidnapper who, from 1988 to his apprehension in 2003, kidnapped a series of women and held them captive in a concrete bunker beneath the yard of his home in DeWitt, a suburb of Syracuse, New York. Jamelske raped each of his victims and inflicted cigarette burns on them. After the discovery of the dungeon, police also found several video recorded entries with at least one woman on the tape. In the tapes, the viewer can see Jamelske dancing, singing, and also exercising with the woman. He prefaced each rape with a Bible study, in which after a review of a certain passage and discussion he would then begin to rape the victim. In October 2002, Jamelske picked up his final abductee, a 16-year-old African American runaway from Syracuse. On April 3, 2003, Jamelske felt confident enough to take the girl out to karaoke at a local bar. Emboldened by this success, he then took her on another public outing, where she slipped away from him long enough to phone her sister. The girl's sister checked the caller ID and dialed the number back, which turned out to be a bottle return center located in Manlius. The older sister persuaded the employee who answered the phone to call 9-1-1. The employee in turn called her boss, who was working at a local pet store several blocks away, telling him that Jamelske—who was scheduled to visit him at the store shortly—had apparently kidnapped a young girl and had been raping her. After Jamelske and the girl had made their visit and left, the boss immediately called the police; Jamelske was tracked down and arrested shortly thereafter. Jamelske pleaded guilty to five counts of first degree kidnapping, and is currently serving a term of 18 years to life. Part of his guilty plea agreement was that his assets would be sold off and divided among his victims. In a prison interview with MSNBC, Jamelske said that he should not be punished for what he did and that, once arrested, he had thought he would at the most spend a couple of days in jail, pay a fine, or perform community service. He said that his lawyers had to spend many days after his arrest to make it clear to him that taking women and holding them in a dungeon is kidnapping. In 2004, MSNBC produced episode 12 of their MSNBC Reports series subtitled "Sex Bunker" on the Jamelske case, periodically rebroadcast several times a year as part of their "doc block" documentary marathons. The case is also covered in the book True Stories of Law & Order: SVU: The Real Crimes Behind the Best Episodes of the Hit TV Show by Kevin Dwyer and Juré Fiorillo. Category:Fanatics Category:Rapists Category:Kidnapper Category:Elderly Category:Imprisoned Category:Misogynists Category:Modern Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Slaver Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Control Freaks